2015
'' returns in comic book form.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year 2015. Shows Series premieres * January 17 - Bella and the Bulldogs * March 29 - Harvey Beaks * Spring - School of Rock * June 6 - 100 Things to Do Before High School *July 16 - Pig Goat Banana Cricket Movies Theatrical * February 6 - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun Made-for-TV * February 16 - Splitting Adam Comics * July 8 - Oni Press begins publishing an Invader Zim comic book.Kotaku.com: Invader Zim is Coming Back in a New Comic Book SeriesThe AV Club: Invader Zim to ineptly invade Earth in comic-book form * September 22 - Papercutz will begin publishing the Sanjay and Craig comic book. * November 1 - Papercutz will begin publishing the Breadwinners comic book. Books * January 6 - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Junior Novelization * April 14 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: Legacy Magazines * Nickelodeon Magazine resumes publication under .Papercutz.com: Nickelodeon and Papercutz Announce "First Look Deal" Video games * February 3 - SpongeBob HeroPants Home video releases Retail releases * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Pilot, a Mini-Movie, and the Square Shorts * January 13 - SpongeBob SquarePants Triple Pack #3 * February 10 - Dora and Friends * February 17 ** Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory ** Springtime Adventures * March 3 - Paw Patrol: Marshall & Chase on the Case * March 10 ** Hey Dude: The Complete Series ** The Legend of Korra - Book Four: Balance ** Out of the Vault Collection ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Retreat! * April 28 ** Let's Learn: S.T.E.M. ** Wallykazam! * May 19 - Team Umizoomi: Meet Shark Car * June 2 ** Dora the Explorer: Whirl & Twirl Collection ** Max & Ruby: Sharing & Caring ** The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ** SpongeBob SquarePants Triple Pack #4 * June 9 ** Bubble Guppies: The Puppy & The Ring ** Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves Fairytale Land ** Team Umizoomi: Umi Space Heroes * July 14 ** Playdates Pack ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return to NYC! * July 21 - Let's Learn: Kindness * August 4 ** Blaze and the Monster Machines: High-Speed Adventures ** Dora and Friends: Doggie Day! ** Dora the Explorer: Dora's Double Length Adventures * August 18 - Celebrate Fall * August 25 - Puppy Palooza * September 1 - Paw Patrol: Meet Everest! * September 22 - The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants * October 6 ** Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Complete Series ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete First and Second Seasons * October 20 - The Wild Thornberrys: The Complete Series Manufacture-on-demand releases * January 7 - Every Witch Way: Season Two * January 8 - T.U.F.F. Puppy: Season Two * April 27 - Nickelodeon Games & Sports: All-Star Collection * July 8 - Big Time Rush: The Complete First Season * July 13 - Sanjay and Craig: The Complete First Season People Deaths * February 12 - Gary Owens (voice actor) References 2015